Fate Accompli
by Edelwanna
Summary: Ca se déroule du temps de YuGiOh GX, ça se passe sur l'île de YuGiOh GX mais... ce n'est PAS YuGiOh GX ! La fête bat son plein sur l'île mais le passé va rattraper un beau PDG aux yeux bleus... OneShot très long


Hello ! Dur dur de me désintoxiquer de **Yu-Gi-Oh!** lol ! Bon alors, voici un one-shot qui se déroule à l'époque de **Yu-Gi-Oh! - GX**. Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans la section **Yu-Gi-Oh!** alors ? Ben...en fait, ça parle plus de la première série que de la deuxième héhé. Cet OS est vraiment long, je sais mais bon, j'adore les détails, j'y peux rien J'ai été tentée de le couper en deux parties, mais au final j'ai jugé que couper était impossible, donc paf, je vous débite ça d'une traite ! Et puis à mon avis, ça aurait provoqué une trop grosse cassure dans l"'intrigue". Avis aux courageux !

Concernant GX, je ne suis pas fana de cette série, et je ne connais vraiment que le minimum du miminum donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs... Par ailleurs, je considère que Yûgi connaît le nom de Jaden et que Jaden sait que c'est Yûgi qui lui a donné la carte de Kuriboh dès le premier épisode de GX. Voilà, je pense n'avoir rien oublié...ah si, ça :

**Disclaimer :**Je ne possède pas **Yu-Gi-Oh!** ni **Yu-Gi-Oh! - GX**, je n'ai aucun droit dessus, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec bla bla bla...

**Genre :**General/Humour (bon pas des tonnes non plus, juste quelques situations comiques...)

**Rating :**K

Donc c'est quoi cette histoire... Ben j'ai voulu innover... (Ouais super, ça aide beaucoup ). En tout cas, je pense être bien dans l'ambiance des duels dans cette fic puisqu'il y en a un ! Une dernière chose concernant le titre : à l'origine, j'avais choisi "le Choix du Destin", mais finalement c'est Fate Accompli (pour ceux qui capteraient pas : "Fate" veut dire "Destin" en anglais et je fais un jeu de mots avec l'expression "fait accompli")

o

o

* * *

**Fate Accompli**

* * *

o

o

_Sur l'île des duellistes..._

o

o

En ce jour d'été, une grande fête se préparait à la Duelist Academy. La prestigieuse école créée par l'ancien duelliste Seto Kaiba allait en effet accueillir ce dernier, pour célébrer le 5ème anniversaire de l'existence de l'institution. L'académie regroupait les meilleurs duellistes potentiels, et en cinq années d'existence, elle avait formé plusieurs étudiants qui étaient depuis devenus de célèbres joueurs du Duel de Monstres dans le monde.

Que n'aurait donné Jaden pour faire partie de ceux-là ! Mais lui n'en était qu'au commencement ! Cela faisait en effet à peine plus de trois semaines qu'il étudiait à la Duelist Academy et de surcroît, il avait été placé dans le secteur le moins prestigieux, à savoir le rouge, celui qui correspond à Slifer le Dragon du Ciel.

Pas de quoi être fier, mais Jaden ne désespérait pas, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Yugi, l'ex-maître du jeu, qui lui avait donné la carte de Kuriboh. Depuis, le jeune duelliste y accordait une grande attention.

Il s'était fait quelques amis : Syrus par exemple, un garçon peu confiant en ses capacités. Il faut dire que le fait d'avoir pour frère le meilleur duelliste de l'académie, un dénommé Zane, ne l'aidait pas… Cependant, Jaden avait réussi à lui faire gagner un peu plus d'assurance… Il y avait aussi Alexia, une duelliste du secteur bleu d'Obelisk (le meilleur secteur), au contraire très sûre d'elle… Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, mais sympa tout de même… Dans la catégorie « rivaux arrogants » Jaden y plaçait sans hésiter Chad Princeton, un riche et intelligent élève de première année du dortoir d'Obelisk qui était convaincu que les duels de monstres étaient réservés à l'élite, et que les amateurs n'avaient rien à faire à la Duelist Academy… Bref, c'était loin d'être un ami…

Avec Charlie, son colocataire, et Syrus, Jaden avait décidé de faire un tour dans l'arène principale des duels, là où la réception devait avoir lieu. En y accédant grâce un long corridor, lui et ses compagnons ne furent pas déçus des efforts employés : la salle avait été complètement décorée, et la coupole de tôle qui servait de toit à la pièce en temps normal avait été ôtée pour faire place à une coupole en verre, laissant les rayons du soleil illuminer l'arène. Des banderoles soigneusement confectionnées étaient suspendues un peu partout, beaucoup d'ailleurs étaient à la gloire de Seto Kaiba, et en haut des gradins, une entrée avait été aménagée pour les nombreux invités et les duellistes de l'académie…

- Hé vous trois ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interpella un homme.

Jaden, Syrus et Charlie firent les yeux ronds.

- L'entrée est interdite par là ! C'est réservé aux hautes personnalités !

- Je suppose que vous parlez de Seto Kaiba ! répliqua Jaden. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne fait que passer !

- C'est ça ! C'est ce que m'a sorti une fille aux cheveux longs aussi et puis elle a commencé à fourrer son nez partout ! Déguerpissez maintenant ! aboya l'homme. Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs et vous habiller décemment, nous devons faire honneur à Seto Kaiba !

Jaden eut un sourire, pensant immédiatement à Alexia. Puis les trois apprentis duellistes rebroussèrent chemin, alors que l'homme marmonnait _« J'avais dit à ce Rolland qu'il fallait barricader cette entrée…ce doit être le quatrième ou le cinquième groupe qui vient voir ce qui se passe… C'est décidé je l'appelle… »_

- Hé bien, je me demande comment est ce Kaiba, je l'ai déjà vu, mais jamais d'aussi près ! Ce doit être sympa de l'affronter en duel !

- Peut-être, dit Charlie, mais il paraît que Kaiba réserve un duel au meilleur élève de l'académie, tu devines qui c'est…

- Ouais ! s'écria Syrus. C'est Zane bien sûr ! Mon frère a vraiment de la chance, mais quelle pression ! Il doit faire honneur à l'académie, car il paraît que Kaiba ne tolère pas la médiocrité dans le secteur d'Obelisk… Par contre, chez les rouges Slifer, il dit que c'est normal…

Jaden serrait les poings.

- Mouais ben quand je serai devenu le meilleur, il changera d'avis ! marmonna-t-il.

Ses amis, déjà habitués à ce genre de réaction, haussèrent les épaules, et retournèrent sans un mot vers leur dortoir.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête était lancée. Jaden prit cette fois le soin d'emprunter l'entrée spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, puisque l'accès à l'arène de l'intérieur était gardé par deux grands gaillards… Un homme surveillait également le passage des visiteurs en haut des gradins, vérifiant les invitations… Jaden pouvait voir que la salle était déjà bondée ; en prime, une tribune VIP avait été installée pour les personnalités.

Il présenta sa carte prouvant qu'il faisait partie de l'académie, puis descendit les gradins et rejoignit Alexia.

- C'est vraiment super ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont tous fait du bon boulot, mais il y a juste un truc que je supprimerais…

- Quoi donc ? demanda son ami.

- Le fan-club de Kaiba, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers une table où banderoles de bienvenue et autres (notamment des déclarations enflammées) attendaient d'être brandies par la quinzaine de jeunes filles toutes surexcitées à l'idée de rencontrer leur idole…

Alexia secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que tout ça était dépassé, dit-elle.

Jaden jeta un coup d'œil aux filles, puis déclara :

- A mon avis, tant que Kaiba sera toujours célibataire, elles ne renonceront pas…

Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

- Au fait, dit-il, il paraît que tu es venue faire un tour dans l'arène ce matin… Le type qui s'occupait des banderoles n'avait pas l'air content…

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas venue dans cette salle ce matin !

- Ah… dit Jaden, perplexe. Ben alors, c'était qui ?

Alexia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Syrus et Charlie accouraient vers eux :

- Les gars ! Vous feriez mieux de vous installer, ça va commencer !

- Génial ! s'écria Alexia. Kaiba va faire son entrée !

Tout en s'asseyant dans les gradins, Jaden la poussa du coude.

- T'es sûre que tu ne serais pas un peu fan toi aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle rougit, mais Jaden ne put poursuivre car le directeur de l'académie s'avançait au centre du terrain de duel avec un micro :

_« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous demande de prendre place et de garder le silence. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un homme à la personnalité hors du commun, auquel nous devons l'existence de notre école. Il a consacré tant de sa personne à la construction de cette académie. Vous ne seriez encore que des novices si cet homme n'existait pas, alors accueillons-le comme il se doit ! Faites un triomphe au grand Seto Kaiba ! »_

Tout le monde se leva et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, alors que la porte que les deux molosses gardaient s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Kaiba. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, semblant sourd aux applaudissements et aux cris déchaînés des jeunes filles, et aveugle aux dizaines de banderoles déployées pour lui. Toujours vêtu de son long et lourd manteau gris métallisé, il n'accorda aucun regard autour de lui et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain, où il prit le micro des mains du directeur. Les applaudissements n'avaient pas cessé, et Jaden remarqua à sa droite une fille qui n'applaudissait que moyennement ; lorsqu'il la regarda mieux, il vit qu'elle affichait un léger sourire ironique. N'y prêtant plus attention, il reporta son attention sur Kaiba, alors que la salle se faisait silencieuse.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis à l'origine de cette école. J'ai investi beaucoup de temps et d'argent dans cette entreprise ; par conséquent je souhaite que vous honoriez la chance qui vous est offerte de faire partie de mon académie. Les duellistes médiocres ou faibles seront exclus sans aucun état d'âme. Nous ne formons que l'élite, qui constitue l'avenir du Duel de Monstres. En cinq ans d'existence, mon école a prouvé sa grande valeur de par sa formation de duellistes devenus aujourd'hui les meilleurs du monde. Je tiens personnellement à m'assurer de la qualité de cet enseignement en assistant au duel entre les deux meilleurs étudiants de la Duelist Academy.

Syrus eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Ça alors ! Je croyais que Kaiba irait le vérifier lui-même sur le terrain… Ça veut dire que mon frère va certainement devoir affronter cet arrogant de Chad !

- Oui, approuva Jaden, ça risque d'être un duel passionnant !

Kaiba continua son discours :

- Il me semble que les deux meilleurs duellistes font partie du secteur bleu Obelisk, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Zane Truesdale et Chad Princeton, levez-vous !

Les deux intéressés se levèrent d'un bond, ravis d'être reconnus comme les meilleurs duellistes par celui qui était, selon eux, le plus grand joueur de Duel de Monstres de tous les temps. Mais chacun d'entre eux aurait secrètement souhaité affronter leur modèle en duel.

- Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables ! leur lança Kaiba. Je veux un duel digne des plus grands ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun bas de gamme dans le secteur d'Obelisk et si cela devait arriver, vous n'auriez plus qu'à faire vos bagages !

Une peur se lut alors sur les visages de Zane et de Chad, mais disparut aussitôt laissant place à de la détermination. Ils descendirent les gradins d'un pas décidé…

o

o

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Trois petits coups qui allaient changer la tournure des évènements.

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Encore un autre discours sur la puissance et sur « comment devenir le meilleur » ! Tu n'es pas fatigué de dire la même chose depuis des années Kaiba ?

Jaden sursauta. C'était la fille à côté de lui qui avait parlé. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne s'était pas rassise après les applaudissements réservés à Kaiba.

L'intéressé quant à lui s'était mis sur le côté du terrain, attendant la venue de Zane et de Chad, lorsque la voix s'était élevée…

- Qui a parlé ? demanda-t-il, courroucé. Qu'il se montre immédiatement !

Mais ce fut inutile car il aperçut la jeune fille, debout dans les gradins, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! dit-elle.

- Qui es-tu pour oser me parler de la sorte ? demanda Kaiba, les poings serrés.

L'inconnue rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière qui lui descendaient presque jusqu'aux genoux ! Elle portait un débardeur blanc sans manches irisé de rose qui se nouait en fines lanières autour de sa nuque, laissant son dos et ses épaules nus, et un short noir arrivant à mi-cuisses autour duquel était attachée la moitié d'un paréo de couleur mauve qui descendait presque à ses pieds, chaussés de bottes montantes. Son cou était orné d'un fragment de quartz rose maintenu grâce à un fin lacet noir. Des mitaines de même couleur remontaient jusqu'à ses poignets ; enfin, un disque de duel équipait son bras droit.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un sourire éclairant encore son visage.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… dit-elle.

Sous les yeux surpris de Jaden et de tous les autres invités, la jeune fille sauta élégamment par-dessus les rangées de gradins qui la séparaient de Kaiba. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres de Seto, qui semblait plus que furieux. Il avait horreur de ce genre d'imprévu, surtout quand celui-ci était une prétentieuse jeune fille qui faisait facilement une bonne tête de moins de haut que lui.

Cependant, il eut un sourire ironique...

- Je vois… C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu as réussi à te donner en spectacle l'espace de quelques minutes ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est-à-dire attirer mon attention… Maintenant, je vais te demander de t'écarter de mon chemin et de retourner bien sagement t'asseoir dans les tribunes, car je ne tiens pas à supporter les caprices d'une fan désespérée qui, de surcroît, ose prétendre être une duelliste.

Ce faisant, il avait désigné le disque de duel au poignet de l'inconnue.

Cette dernière secoua la tête, feignant une exaspération, mais en réalité, elle semblait s'amuser…

- Primo, non je n'ai pas fini, deusio, non je ne suis pas une fan désespérée, ce qui m'amène à un tertio : tu te surestimes trop, et ce depuis que je te connais.

Les spectateurs étaient ébahis par l'audace de cette fille ; elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation. Zane et Chad, frustrés de ne pouvoir commencer leur duel, partageaient également cette opinion et cette inconnue les agaçait sérieusement, mais certainement pas autant que Kaiba, à qui personne n'avait jamais parlé ainsi.

- C'est toi qui te surestimes ! répliqua Seto. Qui es-tu pour prétendre me connaître ?

- Tu n'écoutes pas ! dit la jeune fille. Je t'ai dit que cela n'avait aucune importance… du moins pour le moment ! Par contre, je voudrais te poser une question Kaiba, que j'estime bien plus essentielle !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, alors que des gardes intervenaient pour expulser la mystérieuse duelliste. Bien qu'il voulait la voir disparaître sur-le-champ, Kaiba était curieux et voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui demander. Il renvoya ses hommes de main d'un geste et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- En dix mots, pas un de plus, ironisa-t-il.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux au ciel avec un soupir, puis se lança en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Pourquoi-toi-ne-pas-mener-duel-contre-Zane-toi-même ? Contrat rempli, ça fait dix !

Les yeux de Kaiba lancèrent des éclairs. Elle se moquait de lui ! Des rires étouffés se firent entendre, et même Jaden ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Elle a du cran ! chuchota-t-il à Syrus.

Seto était à bout. Non seulement elle l'interrompait et se permettait de lui faire la morale devant tout le monde, mais en plus elle jouait avec ses nerfs !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, l'inconnue lança :

- Peut-être que le grand Seto Kaiba a perdu la main et qu'il préfère laisser son élève préféré – Chad lui lança un regard noir - faire le travail à sa place. Comme ça, ça lui évitera de se ridiculiser.

Seto fulminait.

**« Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? »**

- Admets-le Kaiba ! dit-elle malicieusement. Tu n'as plus l'âme d'un grand duelliste ! Sinon pourquoi ne pas mettre en avant ta petite personne comme tu sais si bien le faire devant les élèves de ta propre école ?

Cette phrase sonnait comme une provocation. Et pourtant l'inconnue, bien que paraissant inconsciente de s'en prendre à l'homme le plus influent de la région, semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Jugeant l'explosion de colère inutile, Kaiba se contenta d'un rictus :

- Hmmm… Tu es bien imprudente de t'attaquer à moi ! Tu n'es certainement pas une duelliste de cette académie, ni une invitée, et j'ignore comment tu es entrée, mais ça m'est égal ! J'aurais pu t'épargner et me contenter de te faire expulser de cet endroit, mais dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas dans un jour de bonté !

D'un geste, il se fit amener un disque de duel, dont il s'équipa. Le brandissant sous des « Ohhh » et des « Ahhh », il pointa l'inconnue du doigt.

- Puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi, voyons ce qu'il en est dans un duel de monstres ! Nous saurons bientôt si je suis un grand duelliste, mais je peux déjà te donner la réponse, petite : tu vas perdre, et ma victoire prouvera que je suis encore le meilleur duelliste du monde !

La jeune fille sourit.

- L'un des meilleurs, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Kaiba. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude ! Je vais te faire taire, et tu réfléchiras ensuite à deux fois avant de parler…

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'une des extrémités du terrain, alors que Kaiba faisait de même de l'autre côté, tandis que Zane et Chad retournaient s'asseoir dans les tribunes. Discrètement, le PDG de la KaibaCorp fit un geste en direction de son plus fidèle employé Rolland, puis mit son deck dans son disque de duel.

- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais te faire un aveu Kaiba, dit l'inconnue. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça… Je te connais trop bien…

- Bien sûr… répliqua le jeune homme. Alors explique-moi pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi ?

- Hmmm, ce doit être parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment prêté attention aux gens que tu côtoies… mais je ne t'en veux pas… je ne suis pas ici pour ça… Ce que je veux est bien plus important…

- Quoi ? Mon autographe ? ironisa-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire.

- Si c'était ça, j'aurais pu l'avoir depuis bien longtemps ! Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je veux, parce que si je te le dis, tu ne me le donneras pas…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te le donnerai si tu gagnes ce duel ? demanda Kaiba, excédé mais intrigué malgré lui.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix ! répondit-elle.

**« Cette fille est décidément un mystère… Elle n'est pas comme les autres… Elle semble ne pas réaliser à qui elle a affaire… et pourtant je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit ici juste pour le plaisir… mais peu importe, je vais utiliser contre elle une stratégie imparable… Ce n'est qu'une amateur, et je n'aurai même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à invoquer mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux bleus pour la vaincre…»**

- Je commence en invoquant le **Lutin Sauvage** en mode Attaque _(1300/1400),_ et je termine mon tour en posant cette carte face cachée… A toi de jouer…

**« Une fois qu'elle sera tombée dans mon piège et que mon Virus Destructeur aura infecté tous les monstres de son deck dont les points d'Attaque sont supérieurs à 1500, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de la vaincre… »**

La jeune fille fit une moue de frustration.

- L'expression « honneur aux dames » ne doit pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire…

- En effet, dit Kaiba avec un sourire. Je ne fais aucune fleur à celui ou _celle _qui se croit supérieur à moi…

**« Et une fois que mon Virus Destructeur sera activé, elle regrettera amèrement ses paroles… »**

L'inconnue eut un soupir :

- Tu es décevant Kaiba. Je parie que ta carte face cachée est le **Virus Destructeur**…

Seto fit les yeux ronds. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Elle intercepta sa réaction.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ta petite stratégie allait m'avoir. Elle fonctionnait peut-être avec des duellistes comme Yûgi Mûto ou Joey Wheeler, mais aujourd'hui, elle est obsolète et tu devrais sérieusement songer à la renouveler…

Kaiba était abasourdi. Il avait effectivement utilisé cette carte des années plus tôt sur Yugi et son idiot d'ami, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

La jeune fille sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Je te l'avais dit Kaiba ! Je te connais bien !

- Non, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Cesse de tergiverser et joue, que j'en finisse rapidement avec ce duel !

Elle secoua la tête et brandit une carte :

- Comme tu veux. J'active la carte magique **Typhon d'espace mystique **qui, comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, va détruire ton précieux **Virus destructeur**.

La carte vola en éclats et Kaiba serra les poings.

- Puis j'invoque **Marie l'Être perdu** _(1700/1200)_. À toi maintenant, détruis le **Lutin Sauvage** _(1300/1400) _de Kaiba !

La créature du jeune homme se désintégra.

- Pour terminer mon tour, je pose une carte face cachée.

o

**Seto Kaiba : 3600 ; La duelliste : 4000**

o

Rejetant une nouvelle fois sa chevelure sans fin derrière ses épaules, elle eut un large sourire qui trahissait sa joyeuse et bonne humeur.

- Je m'amuse beaucoup, avoua-t-elle. J'avais toujours voulu te défier…

- Ravi d'avoir réalisé le rêve d'une gamine, je dormirai plus tranquille ce soir, marmonna Kaiba, sombrement.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! s'insurgea-t-elle. J'ai quand même 19 ans !

Seto fronça les sourcils, mais à vrai dire, malgré sa petite taille et son attitude désobligeante, il ne lui en avait pas donné moins.

- Ta prétention est loin d'égaler ton talent, déclara le jeune homme. Et je vais te le prouver ! Tu vas perdre !

Feignant une exaspération, elle hocha la tête et Kaiba put entrevoir l'ombre d'une malice sur son visage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux gagner ?

o

o

* * *

o

o

Sa dernière phrase avait suscité quelques réactions dans les gradins, notamment chez Alexia.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Quel est l'intérêt de livrer un duel si on ne veut pas le gagner ? Serait-ce une façon d'admettre qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre Kaiba ?

- Ou peut-être qu'elle ne rend pas compte de la situation, elle semble prendre tout ça avec une telle légèreté… suggéra Syrus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jaden ? demanda Alexia en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier réfléchissait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé que la mystérieuse duelliste avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quelque chose bien plus important qu'un simple duel…

- Non, dit-il finalement. Je crois que cette fille joue à un jeu… dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs… Même si elle semble s'amuser et ne pas se soucier du résultat, elle cache ses vraies motivations. Chez tous les duellistes qui veulent gagner, on observe un comportement qui ne trompe pas. Elle possède ce même comportement, car la détermination se lit dans son regard. Seulement elle n'a aucune intention de vaincre Kaiba… et je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de cette vraie motivation qu'elle n'a pas révélé son identité.

- Ce serait une fan qui veut juste réaliser un rêve en affrontant son idole, peu importe qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde ? demanda Charlie.

Mais Jaden secoua la tête.

- Elle veut quelque chose, c'est certain. Mais elle semble en savoir beaucoup sur Kaiba, trop pour n'être qu'une simple fan...même si ça semble paradoxal. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Sur le terrain, Kaiba restait perplexe à la dernière phrase de son adversaire.

**« C'est absurde ! L'objectif dans un duel est de gagner, et rien d'autre ! »**

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu livres ce duel juste pour le plaisir ? Ou bien est-ce parce que tu sais que ta défaite est inéluctable ?

- Kaiba, tu ne comprendras jamais que le but dans la vie n'est pas forcément de gagner… Il faut d'abord profiter, et lorsqu'on a profité on peut songer à la victoire ! Toi tu ne vois que le pouvoir… Je te plains tu sais…

- Tais-toi ! Ceux qui errent dans leur existence pour « profiter » comme tu dis sont des perdants qui n'ont jamais réussi à se fixer de but !

- Et ceux qui grillent les étapes, pressés d'atteindre leur objectif à cause de leur stupide ambition, manquent tellement de choses ! répliqua l'inconnue.

Il l'avait sous-estimée, elle avait du répondant, mais elle avait tort. S'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, lui et Mokuba n'auraient sûrement jamais eu une vie aussi confortable.

- Comment oses-tu me faire la morale ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Oh si, je sais beaucoup de choses… mais ce serait un gâchis que de tout te dire ce que je sais maintenant ! Profitons, nous avons tout le duel pour ça !

- Malheureusement pour toi, il touche bientôt à sa fin !

**« Je dois l'admettre, cette fille m'intrigue, et ne semble pas si ingénue qu'elle en a l'air… Si je veux gagner rapidement ce duel, il vaut mieux que j'invoque ma plus puissante créature dès maintenant, et j'ai la possibilité de le faire ! »**

- J'invoque à présent **KaibaMan **_(200/700)_ en mode Attaque.

Une espèce de chevalier apparut sur le terrain ; on ne voyait pas ses yeux mais rien qu'au nom et à la forme du visage que l'on pouvait déceler, on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre à l'effigie de Seto…

- Je vois… railla l'inconnue. Non seulement tu es suffisamment prétentieux pour faire créer un monstre qui te ressemble, mais en plus tu le dotes d'une force ridicule ! Serait-ce un signe ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Apparemment toi tu ne dois pas connaître l'expression « il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué », ironisa le jeune homme. Cette carte possède une faculté spéciale : celle de me permettre d'invoquer mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus sans recourir au sacrifice de trois monstres, à condition qu'il soit dans ma main.

Tirant une carte de son jeu en main, il la retourna et eut un sourire triomphant, tandis que la jeune fille émettait un « oh » de surprise.

- Et comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, c'est le cas… À toi maintenant **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux** **Bleus **_(3000/2500)_ ! Apparais !

La plus majestueuse des créatures s'éleva dans le ciel, provoquant des exclamations admiratives parmi les spectateurs, ravis d'assister à l'invocation du Dragon Blanc, devenu presque une légende.

L'inconnue, quant à elle, était plus émerveillée qu'effrayée.

- J'ai souvent entendu parler de cette créature et de ton lien avec elle… Ton ancien toi devait vraiment être attaché à cette Kisara…

Elle avait parlé de sorte que seul Kaiba entende. Le triomphe laissa place à un air déconcerté sur le visage de ce dernier.

**« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle savoir ça ? »**

Il n'avait parlé de son petit voyage en Egypte à personne, et encore moins de ses visions de son ancien « lui ». Disait-elle la vérité ? Le connaissait-elle si bien que cela ? Non, impossible !

Renonçant à répliquer, il préféra se concentrer sur l'attaque :

**- Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**, attaque **Marie l'Être perdu **_(1700/1200)_ sur-le-champ !

- Désolée, mais pas cette fois Kaiba ! Je révèle… **Annulation d'Attaque** !

- QUOI ? Un amateur comme toi ne peut pas être en possession d'une telle carte !

- Et ça c'est quoi ? répliqua la jeune fille.

L'attaque de lumière blanche du monstre de Seto s'évapora dans les airs, laissant intact celui de l'inconnue.

o

**Seto Kaiba : 3600 ; La duelliste : 4000**

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Cette fille a un certain talent, dit Jaden. Elle connaît suffisamment les tactiques de Kaiba pour le contrer ! Je me demande pourquoi elle ne fait pas partie de l'académie… et surtout comment elle a pu entrer si Kaiba ne l'a pas invitée !

o

o

* * *

o

o

**« Il n'est pas question que je laisse cette duelliste de seconde zone me ridiculiser ! »** pensa Kaiba.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour… déclara-t-il.

- Tu renonces déjà ? interrogea la jeune fille.

**« C'est ce que tu crois… »**

- Bon alors je vais invoquer **l'Elfe Mystique** _(800/2000)_ en mode Défense. Puis je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour…

- C'est ainsi que tu profites du répit qui t'est accordé ? se moqua Kaiba. Ta stratégie est vraiment pitoyable !

- Parce que tu crois que la tienne est mieux, peut-être ? répliqua l'inconnue. Très original d'invoquer ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, personne ne s'y attendait ! Innove un peu ! lança-t-elle avec ironie.

Son comportement enfantin continuait d'exaspérer le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec ce duel avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment TRÈS désagréable…

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir insulté mon monstre ! Cette fois, ta pathétique petite fée n'aura aucune chance ! **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** _(3000/2500),_ anéantis immédiatement **Marie l'Être Perdu**_ (1700/1200)_ !

- Encore ? soupira la jeune fille. Bon… je révèle ma carte face cachée le **Cercle d'Envoûtement **! Ton beau Dragon va perdre de son éclat !

- Désolé, mais on ne me le refera pas deux fois ! lança Kaiba.

- Hein ?

- J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai décidé d'innover. Voici une carte dont je ne me sers que très rarement, mais qui je l'avoue, peut être très utile face aux débutants ! Je révèle… **Piège Supprimé** !

L'activation de la carte de Seto eut pour conséquence de détruire le Cercle d'Envoûtement, laissant le monstre de Kaiba libre de tout mouvement. L'attaque lancée par le Dragon Blanc détruisit le monstre fée de la jeune fille.

o

**Seto Kaiba : 3600 ; La duelliste : 2700**

o

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse duelliste, Kaiba décela une once de nervosité sur son visage et s'en satisfit. Mais ce ne fut que pendant un bref instant, et la jeune fille, se redressant de l'attaque qui l'avait fait vaciller, lui offrit un autre sourire :

- Wow… C'est vrai, tu as encore du potentiel !

- Enfin tu l'admets… dit calmement Kaiba. Alors je te conseille d'abandonner sur-le-champ !

- Pas question ! répliqua-t-elle. Il en faudra plus pour me décourager ! J'aurai ce que je veux !

- Hmmm…

**« Admettons qu'elle dise la vérité, ce dont je doute, et que la victoire ne l'intéresse vraiment pas… qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait donc de moi ? »** se demanda Seto.

- Je pose une carte face cachée, et je termine mon tour, dit Kaiba.

**« Peu importe ce qu'elle veut, j'ai bien peur de briser ses espoirs… »** pensa-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Je crois que je vais devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, dit l'inconnue.

Sous le ton léger et innocent qu'elle employait, elle pensait toute autre chose…

_« Il me croit naïve et inexpérimentée, mais tout ça c'est du passé maintenant… L'enseignement que j'ai reçu vaut beaucoup plus que celui dispensé dans cette école et je ne lui ai pas encore montré de quoi je suis capable… Je veux que tu admettes enfin la vérité Seto… Et je promets d'y parvenir ! Avant la fin de ce duel, tu n'auras plus ce même regard méprisant sur moi ! Cependant, je dois me fier à ce que l'on m'a appris… L'âme des cartes… Et j'en ai besoin… maintenant ! »_

- J'active maintenant **Destruction de Cartes** ! Désolée Kaiba, mais je vais certainement contrecarrer la stratégie que tu étais en train d'élaborer…

- Hmmm… J'en déduis que ta main ne doit pas contenir grand-chose d'intéressant…

Elle ne répondit pas et envoya toutes ses cartes au Cimetière, tandis que Kaiba faisait de même. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces avant de tirer cinq nouvelles cartes.

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide, âme des cartes… »_

Elle tira les cinq premières cartes de son deck, confiante, et lorsqu'elle les regarda, son regard se transforma en joie.

_« Merci… grand frère… »_

- Tu ne sembles plus aussi réactive que tout à l'heure…ironisa Kaiba. Apparemment, mon attaque t'a fait comprendre que tu n'avais aucune chance…

- Détrompe-toi ! lança-t-elle. Si tu me crois perdue, alors admire ça ! J'active tout d'abord la **Renaissance du Monstre** et je fais revenir **Marie l'Être perdu** _(1700/1200)_ sur le terrain.

Le jeune président eut un léger mouvement de surprise.

- Puis j'invoque la **Vierge Clémente** _(850/2000)_. J'active ensuite la carte face cachée que j'ai posée tout à l'heure… **Polymérisation**. Et maintenant, je vais faire fusionner **Marie l'Être Perdu** et la **Vierge Clémente** pour former… **Sainte Jeanne** _(2800/2000)_ !

Un hologramme à l'effigie de Jeanne d'Arc apparut sur le terrain.

- C'est un monstre puissant, je le reconnais...avoua Kaiba. Mais il ne fait pas le poids face à mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !

Mais la jeune fille eut un sourire…

- Tu fais erreur ! Aurais-tu oublié mon **Elfe Mystique **_(800/2000)_ sur le terrain ? Grâce à son chant, il va transférer sa propre force d'Attaque à ma **Sainte Jeanne** !

- Oh non !

- Hé si ! Tu le disais toi-même : il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! **Sainte Jeanne** (2800 + 800 : _3600/2000_), détruis le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** de Kaiba !

La majestueuse créature fut anéantie, faisant perdre 600 points de vie à Kaiba.

o

**Seto Kaiba : 3000 ; La duelliste : 2700**

o

- Mon Dragon… Grrrr, tu vas payer pour ça !

- Ouh là ! fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point ce dragon t'était précieux. Tu as toujours détesté qu'on s'en prenne à lui ; mais je crois que ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est quand on en prend le contrôle…

- RHA ÇA SUFFIT ! J'EXIGE QUE TU ME DISES QUI TU ES !

Elle croisa les bras.

- Toujours aussi impatient hein ? Et toujours à donner des ordres ! Parfois, tu me fais penser à un enfant pourri gâté qui a l'habitude qu'on cède à la moindre de ses requêtes …comme Noah par exemple… un gamin détestable mais qui m'avait fait pitié…

Seto reçut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine alors que des chuchotements s'élevaient « C'est qui Noah ? » ou « De quoi elle parle ? » « Kaiba a l'air complètement paniqué… »

Le jeune homme tremblait en effet de rage. Tentant de maîtriser sa voix, il gronda :

- Comment-sais-tu-ça ? Qui es-tu ? De quel droit te mêles-tu d'affaires qui ne te concernent en rien ?

Elle soupira, et reprit la parole, mais cette fois, son regard s'était assombri. Sa jovialité et son amusement semblaient s'être envolés et à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une féroce envie de combattre. Et ses yeux parurent transpercer l'âme de Seto toute entière.

- Quand tu m'auras donné ce que je veux, je te laisserai tranquille… Je disparaîtrai de ta vie et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, ça te va comme réponse ? Je pose deux cartes faces cachées, et je termine mon tour…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et entrevit son sérieux et sa force de caractère. Un instant, il intercepta son regard vert noisette, et écarquilla les yeux.

**« Ce regard… je l'ai déjà vu… » **

- Hmmm… Alors Kaiba, tu vas te décider à jouer ? Plus vite tu joueras, et plus vite tu seras débarrassé de moi !

o

o

* * *

o

o

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama Syrus. Cette fille à l'air si joyeux tout à l'heure vient de changer radicalement d'attitude… Elle semble vraiment avoir une dent contre Kaiba !

- Oui, approuva Jaden, comme je le pensais… À mon avis, tout ça n'était qu'une couverture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kaiba pour se remettre de la perte de sa puissante créature, mais il avait remarqué le changement de ton dans la voix de la jeune fille.

- Surtout, ne va pas croire qu'avoir vaincu mon Dragon t'ouvre les portes de la victoire !

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que la victoire ne m'intéresse pas ! aboya-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu dis…

**« Je vais la faire payer… Et elle me suppliera à genoux… Je me fiche de savoir qui elle est, je suis maître de ce duel et rien ne pourra entraver le cours des choses ! » **

- Je vais maintenant mettre un terme à ce duel ! Détruire mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus était un joli coup, mais c'est terminé !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- J'active la carte **Trou Noir** ! Elle va détruire tous tes monstres, y compris ta précieuse **Sainte Jeanne** !

Les monstres de la jeune fille volèrent en éclat, ne lui laissant que deux cartes faces cachées pour se défendre.

- Puis j'active… la **Renaissance du Monstre** ! Et tu devines aisément quel monstre je vais faire revenir… **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**, reviens !

Une fois de plus, la belle créature s'éleva dans le ciel, puis puissante que jamais.

- Fin de la partie, j'ai gagné ! **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus** _(3000/2500)_ attaque ! Anéantis ses points de vie !

- Tu ne m'as pas encore vaincue ! Je révèle ma carte piège, **Barrière réductrice** ! Elle va réduire les dommages contre mes points de vie à seulement 300 !

o

**Seto Kaiba : 3000 ; La duelliste : 2400**

o

- Combien de temps encore nieras-tu l'évidence ? Je t'ai parfaitement étudié, pendant toute la durée de mon apprentissage ! Et pendant toute cette période, et même avant, on m'a dit que tu étais un être arrogant, sans pitié et incapable de sentiments humains comme l'amitié ou l'amour…

Seto contint tant bien que mal sa colère, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser depuis le début de ce duel ; elle lui faisait la morale devant des centaines de personnes, quelle humiliation ! Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentit un petit pincement, signe qu'une partie de son cœur enfoui derrière une solide carapace n'était pas restée insensible aux cruelles paroles de la jeune fille.

- TAIS-TOI ! COMMENT OSES-TU… COMMENT…

Mais sa voix s'étrangla, la fureur l'empêchant même de parler. Après un silence pendant lequel il réussit à se calmer, il se décida à déclarer :

- Je mets fin à mon tour !

- Bien, c'est à moi de jouer ! dit l'inconnue, satisfaite. Tout d'abord, j'appelle **Dame Vampire** _(1550/1550)_. Puis, grâce à ma carte **Zone de Plasma Mystique**, mon monstre se voit accorder 500 Points d'Attaque supplémentaires à condition de soustraire 400 points à sa défense (**Dame Vampire** : _2050/1150_).

- Tu ne comptes tout de même m'attaquer avec ta vamp aux canines pointues… se moqua Kaiba.

- Je n'ai pas fini… J'active ensuite mon autre carte face cachée… **Mégamorphe** !

- Oh non…

- J'ai bien peur que si… Comme mes points de vie sont inférieurs aux tiens, j'ai la possibilité de doubler la force d'Attaque de mon monstre… **Dame Vampire** _(4100/1150),_ détruis le **Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus **_(3000/2500) _de Kaiba!

o

**Seto Kaiba : 1900 ; La duelliste : 2400**

o

- On dirait que j'ai encore détruit ton précieux monstre… ironisa la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas tout, puisque ma **Dame Vampire** a infligé des dégâts à tes points de vie, tu dois te défausser d'une carte dans ta main… et je veux que tu te défausses d'une carte magique…

Seto bouillait de colère, et ce fut presque sans réfléchir qu'il jeta plus qu'il n'envoya l'une de ses cartes magiques dans son Cimetière.

Cette fille était douée, très douée… Deux fois, elle était venue à bout de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

**« Je l'ai sous-estimée… »**

- Et pour terminer mon tour, je vais poser une nouvelle carte face cachée… Alors Kaiba, est-ce que tu t'amuses ? Moi beaucoup…

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle avait prononcé ces mots sans aucun ton de défi. Elle formulait juste une simple demande, comme si cela lui paraissait naturel dans un duel.

Le jeune homme la regarda : elle était en position de force… Très peu d'adversaires avaient réussi à l'inquiéter de la sorte… Soudainement, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Duelliste ! interpella-t-il en sa direction.

L'inconnue rejeta sa chevelure derrière ses épaules et croisa les bras en lui lançant un « hum ? ».

- Puisque nous en sommes au déballage de ma vie, pourquoi ne pas parler un peu de toi ? ironisa-t-il. Je veux savoir… tu ne fais pas partie de la Duelist Academy alors dis-moi… qui t'a appris à jouer au Duel de Monstres ?

De par sa réaction, elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de question, mais son visage s'éclaira de nouveau du sourire qu'elle ne donnait plus depuis quelques minutes.

- Kaiba ? Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que je ne me débrouille pas si mal ?

Encore un changement d'attitude de son adversaire… que Seto avait bien du mal à cerner !

- Hmmm… commença ce dernier. C'est vrai, je dois admettre que tu n'es pas dénuée de talent… Tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans cette école… peut-être même dans le secteur des bleus Obelisk…

En fait, il ne voulait pas dire « peut-être » mais « certainement ».

Mais la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle savourait cet instant. Alors se produisit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait ; l'inconnue fit quelques pas en arrière, et déposa les cartes de sa main sur le plateau du disque de duel. Levant élégamment le bras, elle le plaça à quelques centimètres au dessus de son deck.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda Seto, incrédule.

Dans la salle, les murmures s'étaient intensifiés : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » « Elle ne va tout de même pas… » ou encore « Cette fille est vraiment bizarre ! »

Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, elle dit :

- Merci Kaiba…

Puis elle posa la main sur son deck, et déclara d'une voix claire et décidée :

- Je renonce officiellement à ce duel !

Et automatiquement, ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro… Elle avait perdu… Kaiba était le gagnant par forfait…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Dans l'arène, les murmures se transformèrent rapidement en brouhaha et en « ohhh » de déception.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ! s'exclama Charlie. Ce duel était vraiment passionnant, et en plus, elle était sur le point de le gagner !

- Elle a dû avoir ce qu'elle voulait, dit simplement Jaden.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Sur le terrain, les deux duellistes se fixaient. Encore sous le choc, Kaiba ne prêta aucune attention à la disparition des hologrammes…

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi abandonner à un tel instant ? Ton état mental doit être sérieusement atteint !

- Je te l'ai dit Seto, répliqua calmement la jeune fille, indifférente à l'insulte. En venant ici, mon objectif n'était pas de gagner. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était réhabiliter l'honneur de celui que tu as si souvent dédaigné…

- Je ne comprends rien, explique-toi !

- Monsieur Kaiba !

Rolland accourait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers son patron, un papier à la main.

- Monsieur Kaiba, haleta-t-il… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pu faire plus vite… L'imprimante…en panne…

- Abrégez et donnez-moi ça ! ordonna Seto en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Il la parcourut quelques secondes, avant d'afficher un visage horrifié. L'inconnue, qui n'en était à présent plus une pour lui, lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire.

- C'est impossible ! dit-il. Tu n'es qu'un imposteur ! Si tu avais vraiment été elle, je l'aurais su !

- Monsieur Kaiba, intervint Rolland, il n'y pas d'erreur, cette duelliste est bien…

- Grrrr… fit Seto en serrant les poings. Wheeler…

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Hein qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'écria Jaden, en se levant. Wheeler ? Comme dans Joey Wheeler ?

Aussitôt les murmures se répandirent dans toute l'arène : « Joey Wheeler, l'un des meilleurs duellistes du monde ? », « Ah oui, le type surexcité toujours dans l'ombre de Yugi Mûto… », « Pourquoi il s'est déguisé en fille ? »

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Wheeler, répéta Kaiba. Serenity Wheeler…

La jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire :

- Si tu voyais ta tête Seto, tu en tomberais certainement par terre !

**« Wheeler… Une Wheeler m'a provoqué en duel… La soeur du chihuahua, ce duelliste de seconde zone… J'ai admis que la sœur de ce type avait sa place parmi les Obelisk… »** pensa rageusement Kaiba.

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait admis devant des centaines de personnes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment, et cela le mettait hors de lui…

Serenity s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Je t'ai bien eu… Si Joey avait été là, il en aurait été tout retourné…

Le jeune homme la repoussa violemment en arrière.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je présume que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant disparais !

- Je partirais en te laissant sans explication ? Seto… Je sais que tu es curieux, et je vais tout t'expliquer…

Ces yeux vert noisette… Il se souvenait à présent. Il se rappela Batailleville lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, sauvée de la cécité par une opération inespérée… C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de soigner Bakura après son duel contre Yûgi, et elle avait également été faite prisonnière dans le monde Noah… Tout devenait clair à présent… La raison pour laquelle elle savait tant de choses sur lui était parce qu'elle les avait vécues, ou entendues… certainement par son idiot de frère.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il voulait la voir s'en aller sur-le-champ et espérer oublier cette terrible atteinte à son orgueil, il voulait aussi savoir comment elle en était arrivée là…

- À Batailleville, expliqua Serenity, je ne savais pas jouer au Duel de Monstres, et j'ai même failli nous faire tuer Tristan, Duke et moi. J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec mon frère, et bien que je ne laissais rien paraître, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'un jour, je serais une bonne duelliste, suffisamment douée pour venir te défier. C'est Joey qui m'a tout appris. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de lui. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné le Duel de Monstres, comme tu voulais le savoir. En venant ici, j'avais pour espoir de te prouver que la famille Wheeler n'est pas une perdante, et je voulais que tu le reconnaisses publiquement. C'est désormais chose faite. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus nous insulter mon frère et moi, parce que tu sais maintenant que nous avons notre place parmi les meilleurs duellistes…

- Hmmm… Tu espères t'en tirer avec de la gloire, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as déclaré forfait et qui plus est, que tu es ici dans l'illégalité ?

Serenity fronça les sourcils.

- Un bon duelliste sait déclarer forfait lorsqu'un duel ne peut plus rien lui apporter et ne joue pas juste pour la victoire, répliqua-t-elle. Quand à ma présence illégale, tu veux certainement parler de ça !

Elle sortit un petit carton bleu de sa poche et le tendit à Seto.

- J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de nom sur les cartes d'invitation que tu as envoyées aux meilleurs duellistes du monde…

Sentant la colère le reprendre, il la foudroya du regard, lui intimant l'ordre d'en venir au fait…

- Ok, ok… dit précipitamment Serenity. C'est Yûgi qui me l'a donnée. Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, mais comme il connaissait mes motivations… il m'a offert ce pass.

Elle termina cette phrase en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle, il a dit aussi qu'un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal…

D'un geste rageur, Kaiba jeta le carton d'invitation au sol. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire.

- De toute manière, fit Serenity en se mettant les mains sur les hanches, il m'avait aussi prévenue que tu réagirais comme ça, bien que je m'en doutais déjà moi-même… Mais j'ai promis que je disparaîtrais après avoir atteint mon but, donc il est temps pour moi d'honorer ma parole…

o

o

* * *

o

o

- Quoi ! Elle va s'en aller ? Déjà ? Alors que j'ai des tas de questions à lui poser ! s'écria Jaden. Si son frère est Joey Wheeler, elle pourra certainement me donner des trucs imparables pour vaincre mes adversaires en duel !

- On dirait que tu n'as pas compris la leçon Jaden, dit Alexia. Cette fille n'était pas là pour vaincre, juste pour régler ses comptes avec Kaiba, mais aussi s'amuser… Alors je doute qu'elle consente à te livrer ses secrets…

o

o

* * *

o

o

Kaiba quitta le terrain de duel, et fit signe à ses gardes du corps de raccompagner Serenity à la sortie. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas encore fini, et accourut vers lui.

- Kaiba !

Il se retourna avec impatience.

- Quoi encore ?

- Avant de partir, je voudrais te donner ceci…

Elle lui tendit une carte magique ; elle représentait une main, qui avait la possibilité de choisir deux cartes. Seto la prit sèchement et y jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'interroger la jeune fille du regard.

- C'est **Le Choix du Destin**, dit-elle.

- Merci, je le savais déjà, ironisa Seto. C'est quoi ? Une maigre compensation pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ?

Serenity soupira.

- Yûgi m'a demandé de te la donner, quelque soit l'issue du duel. Je crois qu'il voulait te dire que…

- Que mon destin est tout tracé et que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai m'en écarter ? Désolé, mais je suis maître de ma propre destinée, et j'en ai assez d'entendre sans cesse la même chose depuis des années !

- En fait Kaiba, c'était ça qu'il voulait te dire… En plongeant dans le Monde de la Mémoire du Pharaon, Yûgi a compris que si on le voulait vraiment, on pouvait modifier le cours des choses. Ce que cette carte signifie, c'est qu'en étant toi-même maître de ton destin, tu peux choisir de le laisser inchangé, ou bien de faire tout pour te détourner de la voie que tu t'es choisie…

Voyant que Seto restait perplexe, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Tu peux encore changer Kaiba… Tu en as le choix… Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas si froid et si impitoyable que tu en as l'air… Change… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder une dernière fois, admirant intérieurement la maturité dont elle faisait preuve. À ces derniers mots, il sentit une once de chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour le blesser quelques instants plus tôt, et là bizarrement, ses paroles venaient de le réconforter, comme pour confirmer ce qu'une infime partie de lui avait pensé tout au long de son existence : la possibilité de changer.

D'un claquement de doigts, il intima l'ordre à ses employés de reconduire Serenity à la sortie ; immédiatement, les deux molosses encadrèrent la jeune Wheeler, l'invitant à les suivre. Elle lança un dernier regard à Seto qui lui avait tourné le dos à elle et à l'arène devenue silencieuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, puis suivit les deux hommes sans un mot, sa longue chevelure voletant une dernière fois.

**« Le Choix du destin… »** pensa Seto, alors qu'un sentiment étrange lui parcourait le corps. **« Suite à ce que j'ai admis, mon destin aurait-il… déjà changé ? »**

o

o

* * *

o

o

_Le soir même…_

o

o

- Hé ben ! fit Jaden, en s'étirant. Quelle journée pleine de surprises ! Je crois que je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit…

La petite fête était terminée, et lui, Charlie et Syrus retournaient vers leur dortoir dans le secteur rouge Slifer. Il devait être 22h et la nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait noire. Seto Kaiba avait bien entendu participé à la réception du secteur bleu Obelisk donnée après la petite réunion dans l'arène de duel, mais Jaden et ses amis avaient pu savoir grâce à Alexia que le PDG de la KaibaCorp n'était pas resté longtemps et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'assister au repas.

- Dites les gars, demanda Syrus, vous croyez que Kaiba a été atteint par ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?

- Qui sait ? fit Jaden.

Ils retournaient à leur dortoir situé sur une falaise au sud de l'île lorsqu'ils eurent la surprise d'y apercevoir une jeune fille, adossée contre le mur de la bâtisse.

- Mais c'est… commença Charlie.

- La fille qui a provoqué Kaiba en duel ! s'exclama Jaden. Serenity Wheeler ! Mais je croyais qu'elle était partie !

Aussitôt, ils accoururent vers elle. Elle leur fit un sourire et s'approcha d'eux. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que les trois compagnons, marquant bien leur différence d'âge.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle. Vous étiez dans les gradins à côté de moi tout à l'heure si je me souviens bien…

- Euh… oui, c'est nous ! fit Jaden avec un sourire flatté.

Serenity se tourna vers lui.

- C'est toi Jaden Yuki ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais… et j'ai voulu te rencontrer…

- Ah oui ? interrogea-t-il, son ego renforcé.

- Yûgi m'a parlé de toi… Il dit que tu as un fort potentiel pour devenir un grand duelliste !

- Oh…euh tu sais…je ne suis qu'au début…ce n'est pas comme toi…

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

- À ton âge, je savais à peine élaborer un semblant de stratégie, dit-elle. Tu n'as rien à m'envier !

- Tu es la sœur de Joey Wheeler, l'un des meilleurs duellistes du monde ! Qui ne voudrait pas être à ta place ? Et puis tu connais bien Kaiba !

- Hmmm… je ne considère pas ça comme étant flatteur, rigola-t-elle, même si j'avoue que Seto Kaiba est une personne fascinante.

- Mais tu as l'air de si bien le connaître ! s'exclama Syrus.

- Disons que j'ai eu l'opportunité de partager certaines de ses…euh… aventures… plutôt effrayantes… et j'ai pu en tirer partie lors de notre duel…

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis une sirène retentit dans la nuit. Celle d'un bateau. Aussitôt, Serenity s'exclama :

- Ouh là ! Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille si je ne veux pas rester coincée sur cette île… Les gorilles qui m'ont mise à la porte tout à l'heure ont voulu me mettre dans un bateau, mais pas de chance pour eux, il n'y en avait pas avant cette heure !

- Alors tu t'en vas déjà ? fit Jaden. Je pensais que…euh…tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques trucs… pour le Duel de Monstres… acheva-t-il timidement.

Elle émit un rire.

- Moi ? T'apprendre quelque chose ? J'ai observé beaucoup de tes duels Jaden, et désolée de te dire ça, mais je n'ai rien à t'apprendre ! Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Duel de Monstres !

Le regard du garçon s'éclaira tandis que la sirène se faisait insistante dans le lointain.

- Il faut que je me sauve ! dit précipitamment la jeune fille. Mais nous nous reverrons sûrement !

Les trois apprentis duellistes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, et la jeune fille tourna les talons et disparut bientôt dans les ténèbres grandissantes.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Alors qu'elle courait le plus vite possible pour atteindre le port de l'île, elle stoppa net sa course en plein milieu d'une allée, ressentant une présence derrière elle. Serenity se retourna, et une forme émergea de l'ombre.

- Alors comme ça, je suis une personne fascinante ? fit Seto Kaiba, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolée Kaiba, j'aurais volontiers débattu de cette intéressante théorie avec toi, mais j'ai un bateau à prendre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne parte pas tout de suite…

Serenity croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec toi, fit-il, l'air menaçant.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà réglé cette question lors de notre duel ? dit-elle.

- Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût ! répliqua Seto. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir après ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Quelle belle illusion tu t'es faite !

Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par la voix menaçante du jeune homme, et lui tourna le dos.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! s'écria Kaiba.

Décidément, cette fille était bien audacieuse. Il ne savait plus que faire pour voir apparaître sur son visage ne serait-ce qu'une once de frayeur. Mais quoi qu'il faisait, la jeune fille restait imperturbable. Elle ne le craignait pas… Il n'aurait pas su qui elle était, jamais il ne l'aurait reliée à Joey Wheeler, tant celui-ci avait dû se soumettre devant la supériorité du PDG.

- Et si je ne le fais pas, murmura Serenity, que feras-tu ? Tu vas te précipiter sur moi et me frapper ? Ou bien vas-tu préférer la méthode du chantage, qui consiste à téléphoner à l'un de tes employés pour le poster devant l'appartement de Joey et le rouer de coups si je ne t'obéis pas ?

Elle consentit à se tourner vers lui.

- Parce que ce sont bien là quelques méthodes que tu emploies pour obtenir ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu n'auras rien de moi. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à tes pieds Kaiba, et en aucun cas je n'ai voulu prouver aujourd'hui que j'étais supérieure à toi. J'ai juste voulu rétablir le véritable équilibre des choses et peut-être essayer de te réveiller un peu.

Cloué au sol comme enraciné, Kaiba était en fait fasciné par son caractère. Elle lui tenait tête, mais sans aucune prétention de le dominer.

**« Cette fille est un mystère… Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, et pourtant elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance… »**

Serenity sortit alors son deck, puis s'approcha de lui sans hésitation et lui présenta les cartes, face verso.

- Tire une carte.

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça… dit-elle d'un air innocent. Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'amuser en jouant au tarot avec les cartes du Duel de Monstres ?

- Tu es ridicule ! lança-t-il.

- Allons Kaiba, ne veux-tu pas connaître ton avenir ? Ca marche parfois… si on croit à l'âme des cartes…

- Ecoute-moi, dit-il en contenant sa colère, j'ai déjà assez entendu parler de cette stupide âme de pacotille et je ne joue pas à tes jeux stupides, alors maintenant va-t-en !

- C'est pourtant toi qui voulait me parler avant que je m'en aille Seto ! répliqua Serenity. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour que je disparaisse c'est de tirer une carte !

- Pas question !

Elle poussa un long soupir d'impatience.

- Bon très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas tirer de carte, c'est moi qui le ferai pour toi !

Elle prit une carte au hasard dans son deck, puis, sans la regarder, elle saisit promptement la main de Seto avant que celui-ci n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Au contact de la chaleur de la jeune fille, Kaiba ne put réprimer un léger frisson. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Serenity mit la carte toujours face cachée dans la paume du jeune homme et le lâcha.

Trop interloqué pour réagir, il ne protesta pas. La jeune fille tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Juste avant de disparaître, elle lui lança :

- S'il te plaît, accorde-moi une faveur…

Seto dressa l'oreille, la carte toujours serrée dans sa main.

- Ne regarde pas cette carte avant mon départ de l'île !

Elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Sinon ça ne marcherait peut-être pas, dit-elle malicieusement.

Puis elle disparut en courant dans l'ombre.

o

o

* * *

o

o

Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi le départ de Serenity, Seto était resté de marbre, la carte toujours dans sa main. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait été tenté de la jeter à terre et de la piétiner furieusement. Mais tout compte fait… il se dirigea vers la falaise la plus proche, d'où il avait un point de vue magnifique sur l'océan. De là, il vit un bateau s'éloigner de la côte. Celui de Serenity certainement.

Alors il se décida à respecter la requête de la jeune fille et retourna la carte. A la vue de ce qu'il y avait dessus, il resta perplexe. Puis les dernières paroles de Serenity lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Allons Kaiba, ne veux-tu pas connaître ton avenir ? »_

De nouveau, il reposa ses yeux sur la carte et s'horrifia.

**« C'est**** l'Eglise de la Bénédiction…» **pensa-t-il.

Mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas le nom le problème, mais plutôt le couple de mariés se tenant sur un carré d'herbe, et éclairé d'un halo blanc, qui y était représenté.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Non... c'est complètement ridicule… »**

Il leva son bras, prêt à lancer la carte à la mer qui s'écrasait contre les écueils quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, mais finalement quelque chose au fond de lui le fit changer d'avis et il reporta son regard sur le bateau qui ne représentait plus qu'un tout petit point dans l'horizon bleu marine, dont la couleur sombre et la froideur étaient percées du mince mais rassurant éclat de la Lune.

Il se tint là jusqu'à la disparition complète de l'embarcation, et, son long manteau gris métallisé flottant dans le vent, il plongea la carte de l'Eglise de la Bénédiction dans sa poche. Avec un petit sourire, il regarda les dernières lumières du navire se perdre dans la nuit et laissa échapper un murmure :

- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre…

o

o

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

o

o

Mana reste toujours la même hein ? Ben non, je ne changerai jamais. A défaut de voir Serenity dans GX, fallait que je l'imagine venir régler ses comptes avec Kaiba. Alors pour quelques précisions, la tenue que porte Serenity est très largement inspirée de la tenue de Yuna dans FFX-2 (si vous avez vu sa tenue, c'est une tenue assez provocante, mais chez Serenity ça l'est quand même moins ; un petit truc pour ceux qui voudrait avoir une idée de quoi ça ressemble : tapez _**Yuna + FFX-2 **_dans_** Images Google**_, et imaginez le short plus long, le haut un peu moins décolleté et le tout dans les tons roses mauves)... Pas de romance dans cette fic, mais voilà Serenity qui rend la monnaie de sa pièce à Kaiba ! Ah bon, vous saviez dès le début que c'était elle ? Dommage...moi qui croyais vous avoir fait tomber de vos chaises lol ! Mouais, ben si j'ai été aussi ingrate en infos en début de fic sur la trame de cette fic, c'est justement pour pas que vous ayez des doutes, mais je savais bien que ce serait pas facile... Par ailleurs Sainte Jeanne est le monstre le plus puissant de Serenity lors de son unique duel dans l'épisode "Chaos Mécanique" dans le monde virtuel de Noah. Ah oui, et un petit message à ma tite soeur **N'Angelou** : Tu avais évidemment raison pour Seto mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que tu avais deviné qu'il serait entraîné dans un duel !

Concernant l'âge de Serenity, elle a 19 ans comme mentionné. Comme officiellement la différence d'âge avec Seto est de 5 ans, celui-ci en devrait avoir 24... Mais bon 24, je trouve que ça fait vieux lol (Seto : N'importe quoi...) ... 22 ou 23 passent mieux !

Euh...quoi d'autre...donc pour faire une compte rendu général c'est une intéraction entre Seto et Serenity telle que je l'imagine dans **Yu-Gi-Oh! - GX**. Par conséquent, un Silentshipping vraiment très léger, c'est à dire juste parce que les personnages sont les protagonistes de cette histoire (et aussi peut-être de la carte de l'Eglise de la Bénédiction à la fin) Ouais, le futur de Kaiba est de se marier lol... Et avec qui ? Je vous laisse deviner lol (vachement dur...) ! Mais je vous rassure je ne compte pas écrire le mariage et ensuite la nuit de noces lol ; par contre, c'est vrai que ce one-shot pourrait donner lieu à une suite, mais je ne pense pas que je l'écrirai.

Ensuite, une dernière chose... cette fic est dédiée à Squall et à Linoa de FF8... Squall le beau ténébreux introverti que Linoa essaie de faire sortir de sa carapace...

Allez bisous à tout le monde ! Et merci de votre soutien !

o

o


End file.
